Not the Only One
by Jade Cade
Summary: rated for tad bit of language and SA. Ryou and Yugi broke up and now what? And what's this about someone dying? I'd say the gang is in need of some comfort.. please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**Not the Only One**

Disclaimer- If I owned Yugioh I'd be able to write better stories than this so... I guess I don't.

/.../- Hikari to Yami

...- Yami to Hikari

* * *

Ryou's P.O.V.

I stormed up the porch steps and slammed the door behind me. Bakura jumped from where he lay on the couch. "I take it you and your lover had another fight?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Soon to be ex, and yes, biggest yet." I sighed in frustration as I headed to my room, slamming the door.

Bakura's P.O.V.

Suddenly, the phone rang and I simply glared at it, willing it to stop. Of course, that was completely understandable, seeing as how I was still new to this technology stuff. The thing Ryou calls an 'answering machine' picked up and Pharaoh's little hikari's voice floated into the room. "Bakura? Ryou? I know you're there. Anyway, Ryou. It's over and don't bother trying to call me."

Shit, does this thing have a camera too or something? How's he know I'm here? Then there was a click signifying Yugi had hung up. I continued to stare at it until I heard a muffled sob from Ryou. I turned and watched my light fall to his knees, his whole body shaking. He must have come out of his room when he heard the phone...

"Ryou..." I whispered as I kneel in front of my heart-broken hikari. My breath caught as my light launched himself into my arms, burying his tear-stained face into my chest. I shifted into a more comfortable position, then pulled Ryou onto my lap and rocked him gently. Soon the younger boy's sobs subsided and his breathing slowed, indicating he had fallen asleep.

"I knew he wasn't good enough for you, Angel."

Yugi's P.O.V.

I turned around, planning on going to my room. Instead I was stopped by a very upset Yami. Great, just what I needed. "Why'd you do it, Yugi? You could have at least told him in person."

"I have my reasons." I hiss. My main reason would be that I really didn't care to see the pain he'd be in. I quickly step past my yami and into my room, shutting the door behind me. No such luck, Yami's a lot faster and caught the door before it was shut in his face. "You know he has it hard at home."

"What is he to you? A charity case?" And with that I finally get to slam the door in his face.

Of course Ryou would have it hard at home. Anyone who has to deal with a yami has it rough, even if your yami's suppose to be your friend. Plus, he doesn't have anyone else at home, perhaps he does deserve some sympathy... but not from me.

I sank down against the door and fiddled with my shirt hem. /Okay, so perhaps I was little unreasonable. I mean, Ryou's a very understanding person, it's not like he didn't try./

That's right, Yugi. Think you should apologize? Yami responded through the mind link, I swear sometimes that thing was a pain and sometimes it was a lifesaver.

Bakura's P.O.V.-

Hm, interesting. Ryou's portable phone- he calls it a cell phone- is vibrating and making a strange humming noise. I think it's just like when the regular phone rings..at least that's what Ryou told me. I suppose I should answer it then; it's only a few inches away. (Yes, Ryou made sure I at least knew how to work a cell phone.) Why is it on the floor anyway? Oh well, back to answering the phone, I pick it up and flip it open. "Hello?" I answer in a harsh whisper. "What the Hell are you doing answering Ryou's cell phone?!" was my very loud and annoying response. I must resist the urge to simply hang up on him after all, our hikaris just broke up today.

"He's sleeping, that's why. And why the Hell are you calling my hikari anyway?" I reply in the same tone. There was a sigh on the other end. "To apologize for Yugi's behavior." I glanced down at my sleeping hikari, "I'll tell him when he wakes up." I promise. The line goes dead and I can only assume he hung up.

Ryou stirred, opening one emerald-green eye before burying his head in my chest. "Thank you." I hear him mumble as he warps his arms around me. Damn, he can be cute and sweet at times...most of the time...fine, all the time. That did not mean I liked him though. Nope, I 'm just here for him because that's my job, to protect my hikari.

Either way, I find myself smiling at him, and not one of my deadly, sarcastic smirks everyone else gets. But that didn't mean anything either. As a yami I'm suppose to care for and protect him, it doesn't mean I like him.

"Pharaoh called. He wanted to apologize..." I trailed off as Ryou frowned and pulled away. "He shouldn't have, he's not responsible for Yugi's actions." He's frowning, that's not good. Another part of the job, I'm sure...

"I know little one. I know." I coo as I begin rocking him gently again. "He was my best friend. I thought things would work out." he explained, enchanting green eyes glistening with tears. Must thing of clever response... "Isn't that saying, 'Opposites attract'? Chances are opposites aren't going to be best friends." Ah yes, something else to take the blame.

Ryou giggled softly, "Like Joey and Seto?" I gazed down at my light, "Yeah." I nodded, "Like Seto and Joey." I replied, pushing a disobedient strand of Ryou's silvery locks out of his face.

Ryou stood up and announced with a weak smile, "Want to catch a movie? I was going to see it with Yugi but..." I stood as well, "If it'll cheer you up and help you get over that pointy-haired brat." He giggled again, "You can be so sweet, Kura."

I can? No! It's part of the job I tell you!

Normal P.O.V.

"Yugi! You've got to come out someday." Yami pleaded as he sat outside the door. Yugi suddenly swung open the door, looking rather cheerful for someone who just broke up. "Yami, I'm sorry for yelling at you and slamming the door in your face." he said as he slid down the wall, sitting next to Yami he rest his hand his dark's thigh. Yami looked up with a startled expression and noticed Yugi's eyes were glazed and red like he had been crying, but no other signs were visible. No tears, no tear stains, no sniffles. Something seemed wrong here...

-

"You never told me we were going to see 'Shark Tale'!" Bakura exclaimed as Ryou dragged him into the crowd theater. "You never asked." Ryou replied logically as he pushed Bakura into a seat and taking a seat next to him.

Half-way through the movie, Bakura fell asleep, using Ryou's shoulder as a pillow. Ryou absentmindedly fiddled with Bakura's hair, paying very little attention to the movie. _He never lets his guard down like this. He's always the last to go to sleep and the first to get up...I wonder if somethings wrong._

His cell phone started vibrating again, bringing him back to reality. He sighed and answered it. "Hello, Ryou speaking." there was hesitation on the other end before the person finally spoke. "We really need to talk, Ryou. It's urgent, please meet me at the park by the fountain in about 15 minutes. And bring Bakura." Ryou was having a hard time placing the voice, it sounded familiar, yet different. It was obvious, whoever it was, was panicking. The person hung up quickly after finishing their little outburst; Ryou pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the phone number being flashed across the small screen before it hit him.

"Bakura! Wake up. I think Malik's in trouble." Ryou hissed in Bakura's ear, tugging his leather jacket's sleeve. Bakura woke with a start, _Malik? In trouble? What's so new about that?_ But he could hear the panic in Ryou's voice and knew this had to be more serious. And if not, well then somebody will pay. They hurriedly made their way out of the movie theater and raced towards the park.

-

Malik paced around the fountain, trying to get his thoughts in order, which wasn't working all too well. He sat down on the edge of the fountain and let the tears spill down his checks. Through his tear-clouded eyes he could make out two figures coming from the left and one lone figure coming from the right. He knew one would be coming from behind him as well but he didn't bother to turn around.

He stood up as the lone figure from the right approached him. The brunette girl came to a stop before him and held open her arms. He took up her offer and buried his face in her shoulder, silent sobs raking his body. The two figures from the left, Ryou and Bakura, were next to arrive to the scene. "What the Hell happened?" Bakura asked in a hushed tone. The girl shook her head, coffee-hued locks cascaded only down to her chin and swayed with the girl's movement.

The last person walked gracefully over to the group and spoke in her low, calming voice, "Marik..." was all she was able to choke out before she broke out in sobs. Malik left his girlfriend and hugged his sister and they cried together. Ryou pulled Bakura over to where Tea (Malik's girlfriend) was standing. "Obviously, Marik must have been killed, or something for Isis to act like that." Bakura stated casting a glance to said female. Tea nodded, "He was, there was a gas leak in their house. He was the only one home."

"We should keep a close eye on them for a while. You know, to make sure they don't do anything stupid." Ryou said, casting a quick glance to Bakura. /We could take them in. We do have two spare bedrooms./

_Two? I could have sworn our house only had three bedrooms,_ Bakura thought. Tea sighed, "I would but my parents would never allow it."

"Don't worry, we'll take them." Bakura replied.

* * *

Jade- And here is where we leave off for today. Do you like it so far? 

Ryou- Review if you'd like a kiss from Yami or Kaiba!

Bakura- And for anyone who hates the Pharaoh and his high Priest, Marik will give you a tour of the Shadow Realm, free!

Marik- He's just kidding, but I'll give you a plushie of whoever you want, and a plate of cookies.


	2. chapter 2

Not the Only One

chapter 2

Jade- Not a single review.. I'm heartbroken.

Ryou- Poor Jade. Someone take pity on her and review, please?

Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue.

Bakura's P.O.V.

Ra, what was I thinking, letting Malik and Ishizu come live with us? Oh yeah, I wasn't thinking. I was trying to avoid Ryou's fatal 'Look of the Innocent.'

So now, I sit on my hikari's bed, watching Malik type frantically on Ryou's computer. How come he never taught me how to use it? I should ask him, and since he isn't in the room and I'm much to comfortable here, I'll use the mind-link. But I'm not lazy.. /Hikari? Why haven't you taught me how to use your computer/

_/Because, teaching you how to use the cellphone was hard enough. Especially when I was being poked constantly./_

Well how was I suppose to know I shouldn't poke my instructor? After all, I've only had two; one being my mother and the other my hikari. Besides, I was bored and it was fun. Whoa! Tell me I did not just quote the freaky guy I stole the Millennium Eye from. Hey, whatever happened to the Eye? Oh yeah, the freaky half-dead person in the turban stole it from me. Which was completely unfair! I stole that fair and square, not to mention I had to take over Ryou's body to get it...

Anyway, back to Malik. He looks so heartbroken. Heartbroken people do some crazy things; if he so much as looks at my hikari the wrong way, he'll be a heartbroken pancake. Once again, part of the job, I assure you.

_**CRASH**_

Great, I think Ishizu just blew up the kitchen. Damn her, that's my job. I suppose I should see what happened, since Malik doesn't seemed fazed at all.

"What the hell happened down here?" Strange, our kitchen looks white, and powdery, and there's cherries decorating the floor...and my hikari. "Damn, Ishizu. You're talented; you managed to make a mess of the kitchen and a masterpiece of my hikari." Hold on, I think I lost my sarcasm.

Ryou's face is now tinged pink, just like his hair. Ishizu looks confused for a moment before briefly touching her Necklace, then she beams, "Thanks!" I roll my eyes at her and motion for Ryou to come to me, "Why don't you get cleaned up before the cherry juice stains?" I joke as I pluck a cherry from his hair. He nods and I watch him scurry off, then I turn back to Ishizu, "You better clean up this mess you made."

"I will, but... Kura? Do you like him?"

Shoot, what should I tell her?

"It's all part of the job, I assure you." I laugh waving and heading back upstairs to pester Malik.

I heard her chuckle of amusement. Damn, she doesn't believe me..

I jump back up the stairs and run into RyRy..

No, I didn't just give him a nickname.. I swear..

He tossed his damp hair back over his shoulder and glanced at me curiously. Probably wondering why I'm standing there gawking at him.

"Ryou..." was the only word I could usher, I couldn't help it as I leaned in and planted a gentle kiss upon his beautiful, full lips.

Shit, I'm in for it now. He just broke up with Yugi today. What the hell am I doing!

I can hear Ishizu snickering from the bottom of the steps. I'll get revenge on her when and if, I escape with my life.

Bakura- No wonder you didn't get any reviews. You threatened all the readers away by saying they'd get a kiss from Yami and/or Kaiba.

Jade- You're right..

Ryou- How about bribing them with cupcakes this time?

Jade- Okay! _Snatches cupcake from Ryou. _

Bakura- Review please! _Also snatches cupcake from Ryou._


End file.
